sistersprobefandomcom_de-20200214-history
No Quarter
thumb|Guristas LogoVorkommen: NullSec Erlaubte Schiffe: Sub-Capital Typ: Eskalation Deutscher Titel: Keine Schonung No Quarter ist eine Eskalation; sie kann im NullSec Komplex Guristas Provincial HQ (Provinzhauptquartier der Guristas) ausgelöst werden. Wie bei Eskalationen häufig der Fall, so muss mann auch hier immer ein paar Systeme weit fliegen, um zu nächsten Eskalationsstufe zu gelangen. Erster Abschnitt Beschreibungstext: As the dust settles from the battle, you receive a transmission from someone claiming to be a local vigilante who congratulates you on a job well done. Your computers run a check on his ship ID´s and other info they can gather on him in such a short period of time, but come up with nothing. He is at least not a part of any pirate faction, nor seems he to represent any of the official states in the galaxy. This person continues to welcome you to the area and offers to point you to some other Gurista bases he knows about and have been a menace for the local population. If you want to come and meet him, he will lead the way. '' Man landet an einem Beschleunigungstor. '''Erste Welle' *7-8 Battleships (Pith Massacrer/Usurper) *3-5 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Eraser/Inferno) *4 Destroyer (Pithior Guerilla/Supremacist/Terrorist) *1 Faction Battleship (Dread Guristas Conquistador/Massacrer) Der Abschuss des Dread Battleships löst normalerweise die zweite Eskalationsstufe aus; in seiner Beute findet man eine Hundemarke, evtl. ein Faction Modul (Dread Qualität). Salvage ist Tech2. Es kann sein, dass man die zweite Stufe erst mit dem Benutzen des Beschleunigungstores erhält. thumb|No Quarter 1 - hinter dem BeschleunigungstorWenn man durch das Beschleunigungstor durchfliegt, sieht man am anderen Ende einige Drohnen-Frigs (Spy Drones) davonwarpen, und es erscheint im Local Chat folgende Meldung: Teinei Kuma: Good to see you decided to come. I can not promise you any payment if you take on these Guristas bases, but you will earn fame among the locals and the fortune the Pirates leave behind. I'm going to send a couple of my spy drones to see if the Guristas are still where they were yesterday. '' Sollte die Eskalationsreihe hier vorzeitig abbrechen, dann erscheint folgendes Popup: ''After a few exciting moments waiting for further messages, a series of less interesting moments waiting still and then a few very boring moments while your patience approaches a grand finale, you decide that this stranger must have wet himself when he saw you and used the chance to hide deep inside his Industrial. Or maybe his 'spy drones' simply take forever and a day to accomplish their task. Either way you decide to abandon this farce and continue on with your business. Zweiter Abschnitt thumb|No Quarter 2Beschreibungstext: The radio crackles, it is the vigilante all excited, who whispers in a conspiratorial tone, "They are still here! Come quick and we shall introduce them to pain!" Gegner Meldung: Control Tower Operator: More intruders! Maybe they're connected with the spy drones we just destroyed. I bet CONCORD sent them! Take care of 'em boys! *6 Guristas Tower Sentries (Tower Sentry Guristas III) *2 Guristas Stasis Tower - web *9 Battleships (Pith Massacrer/Usurper) *11 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Abolisher/Eraser/Inferno/Mortifier) *1-2 Elite Frigtaes (Dire Pithi Sespoiler/Sabouteur) - Jammer *1 Faction Battleship (Dread Guristas Conquistador/Massacrer) Der Abschuss des Dread Battleships löst normalerweise die nächste (dritte) Eskalationsstufe aus; in seiner Beute findet man eine Hundemarke, evtl. ein Faction Modul (Dread Qualität). Salvage ist Tech2. Wenn man sich den Spass erlaubt, den Guristas Control Tower abzuschiessen, dann erscheint im Chat folgende Meldung: Teinei Kuma: We sure showed them! I'm actually starting to think I'll become a fighter some day. Will you teach me? Maybe after we're done ... Dritter Abschnitt thumb|No Quarter 3Beschreibungstext: "We sure showed them! You're handy to have around when the missiles are flying, but there's no time to float here celebrating. We must press on! Another division of this same group happens to be close by!" Erste Welle Meldung: As you enter, you see your friend several hundred kilometers off target, complaining about something being rotten in the hydraulic system. With the Guristas on the other hand, it seems like all systems are go. Teinei Kuma: I hope you will manage without me, but I am going to check the next and last target. It is one of the Guristas recruiting stations, they have these recruitment drives every now and then when they go through all major metropolitan areas in Caldari space, pick up from the sewers anything that is still breathing, gather them in places like these, give them some old rookie ships and beanie guns and let them have a go at each other! The better half of those who are still alive after a couple of months are taken in as Gurista pilots, the rest is shot, or sold to the Blood as refreshments! Anyways, they are just sitting there like ducks, we dont want them to get away, I will hold them busy till you arrive! *1 Guristas Annihilation Missile Battery *2 Siege Railgun Sentry *2 Guristas Stasis Tower - web *10 Battleships (Pith Conquistador/Destroyer/Massacrer/Usurper) *5 Elite Cruiser (Dire Pithum Eraser/Inferno/Mortifier/Murderer) - tw. Jammer *3 Battlecruiser (Pithatis Death Dealer/Revolter) *1 Faction Battleship (Dread Guristas Conquistador/Massacrer) Die Guristas Annihilation Missile Battery schiesst mit EM Citadel Cruise Missiles - es kommt also ansehnlicher Schaden an Zweite Welle - wenn die Guristas Annihilation Missile Battery angegriffen wird Meldung: The Annihilation Missile Battery calls for backup from a nearby patrol! *10 Battleships (Pith Massacrer/Usurper) *6 Elite Frigates (Dire Pithi Arrogator/Imputor/Infiltrator) - web/scramble *3 Destroyer (Pithior Guerilla/Supremacist) Der Abschuss des Dread Battleships löst normalerweise die vierte (und damit letzte) Eskalationsstufe aus; in seiner Beute findet man eine Hundemarke, evtl. ein Faction Modul (Dread Qualität). Salvage ist Tech2. Vierter Abschnitt Beschreibungstext: “I'll keep them busy until you arrive!” He sounds optimistic, but the only way he's going to hold them back is with colorful language. Your computer provides you with the coordinates and you can already hear the sounds of battle coming through over the channel. tbc... Kategorie:Guristas Kategorie:Eskalation Kategorie:NullSec Kategorie:Stub